White Walls
by Sirens in the water
Summary: What I think should have happened in Failsafe. If the rays were teleportation devices. In the white walls of the detention center. Artemis' POV. Bad sum I kno. Chiefly Spitfire, some Chalant, some Supermartain


**I HAD TO WRITE THIS! Some spitfire, chalant, supermartian. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

The walls of the detention center are white. But the League's costumes brighten the place up. At least I'm not alone. When i arrived they swarmed around me for news, and then they made me feel welcome, proud that i would give me life for the good of the whirling of a zeta tube announces the arrival of another hero victim. I pray that it's not one of my friends. Sometimes I wonder if God can here me b/c out comes Kaldur.  
"Kaldur!" I exclaim.  
"Artemis! You are alive!" I can see the shock in his eyes at the sight of me.  
"Yep, and so is everyone else." Kaldur takes a look at his surroundings.  
"Indeed. So Kid Flash was correct." My ears perk up at the mention of Wally.  
"What do you mean Kid was right?" I ask, nonplussed. Now a crowd of the League has joined: BC, Batsy, GA, Flash, Aquaman, and even the Big Blue Boy scout. Aquaman embraced his protege.  
" Kid Flash had Robin scan for Zeta radiation after J'ohn appeared. He concluded it teleports, and mentioned something about you being alive." I do not miss the way that Kaldur looks at me.  
"So are they going to come find us?" asks Flash. Kaldur nods. The crowd disperses and I turn to Kaldur.  
" How did they hold up after I had gone?" I question quietly.  
" We were all shaken, but none more than Miss Martian and Kid Flash." I feel my eyes widen at that last tibet of information.  
"Really?"  
"Of course, Miss Martian cares about you greatly."  
"No, Wally was distraught?"  
" Very. He swore to avenge you, and was beating himself up for not being fast enough. Also it seems that you are the only one worth rescuing. I believe his feelings for you are deeper than they seem. Maybe you should give him a chance."  
I look away from those silver eyes. Wally was scared. He didn't want me dead. He cares about me. He would have given his life for him, and suddenly I understood that I gave myself up for him. I feel something in break at these realizations. Tears begin to fall out of my eyes. Kaldur comforts me, but I can tell he's confused.  
The hum of the tubes jerk me out of tears. Conner falls to the ground. I push my way toward him.  
" What's happening?"  
"We are coming to spring you out of the mother ship. Get ready." The League prepares their weapons while Kaldur and I get caught up on what's has transpired since our disappearance.  
"We are here now. M'gann, Kid, Zatanna, RA and Robin are all inside. Artemis, Wally is very anxious to see you." We here bangs and crashes above the ceiling. I hold Kaldur and Conner's hands for comfort and fear for the lives of my teammates.  
M'gann's voice enters our heads and she instructs us to move away from the wall. A few seconds later the wall blows away. In come M'gann, J'onn, Robin, Roy, Zatanna, and ... Wally. Batman pulls a shaking Robin into a hug, so you can barely see the ebony haired boy. Magician and daughter reunite. Roy flicks off Ollie, showing how much he cares. Wally comes to a stand still in front of me. I see little tears, like diamonds, gather in the corners of his eyes.  
"You're alive." he whispers, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" He picks me up and spins me around. After setting me back down, he embraces me hard. I, surprised at first, hug him back.  
"I thought-" he chokes out.  
"I know," I say, cutting him off," but I'm fine." I feel his lips burn against mine. We cut the kiss short. The whiz of aliens alerts us, and when they show their ugly faces, we show them what we are really made of.  
Wally and I fight in perfect sync. I dodge, he hits. He dodges, I hit. I see Flash and Ollie flank us, beating on aliens that try to take us out from behind. Other mentors and proteges are working together.  
We manage to fight our way out. On the way out Robin and Batman deposit explosives. Something must have gone wrong cause suddenly we have ten seconds to make it out of the ship.  
Both Flashes dart around, removing the women first, male team members then male leaguers. I am the first to go. When Kid picks me up, he races outside. He places me down quickly, says something and is gone all in less than a second.  
I think he said he loves me, but it was said to rapidly for me to be sure. Others suddenly appear around me. The Flashes are just a whirl of yellow and red. Then the ship blows up. I see Flash skid to a halt. Frantically, I search around for Kid, but I don't see him. I see Flash, but no Wally.  
"Where's Wally?" I scream. Everyone gets quiet and looks around. When no one says anything, we all bow our heads. Tears form like crystals in my eyes.  
"Who did we leave behind?' I hear his gentle voice turned serious. Turning around, I see Wally, his green eyes sparkling in the light from the fire.  
" I could've sworn we got everyone." I fling myself at him, wrap my arms around him, and kiss him. We here snickers and sighs of relief, some wolf whistles and one lone " Pay up Bats!"

A month later all the scars have healed, and there are a few new couples. The only thing that still bothers me are the white walls. One day, while I am thinking, Wally comes up to me and asks,  
" Hey, Arty, what's wrong?" I tell him about the white. The other team members gather round, and after I tell my story, we come to a general consensus. We paint the walls. Wally runs to the Lowe's and comes back with several quarts of different colors.  
That day we paint the walls. Some are solid colors, some have designs, but the best is a wall which Zatanna enchanted to show an image of all seven of us. We celebrate the completion of our hideaway with pizza and sweets. We all drop like flies while watching a movie. I close my eyes and let the steady rhythm of Wally's heart lull me to sleep.

I zeta to the cave( I did not say Dick could stay the night) and find a shock of colors. Each wall is a different color. I walk around the cave to find that ever single wall was painted. Wally obviously painted the wall with an arrow and lighting bolt. Artemis clearly painted the scene of the stormy night with a single lighting blot and a crescent moon.  
I can tell Robin painted the wall with a bunch of little bats with magician hats.

Zatanna painted the wall with a rabbit in a robin costume. M'gann must've painted the scene of a rocky planet with her holding Conner's hand. Conner had to have painted the wall with a black background and splashes of red and green. Which means Kaldur ended up painting the ocean. I walk back to the main room and suddenly notice the picture of everyone.  
M'gann and Conner are sitting in the front holding hands. Wally has his arm slung around Artemis' waist off to the right. Kaldur is smiling, looking up. I raise my eyes to see Robin and Zatanna hanging from the rafter. I briefly wonder how they painted this scene.  
I look to see the snowy screen of the static channel. After I turned the TV off, I drape blankets over each couple. Turning to go, I look once more at the scene in front of me. I decide that white walls are better gone. The team doesn't belong enclosed inside white walls. White walls like a prison. Colored wall are better, like freedom.


End file.
